1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a pressure relief valve assembly for a casing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional well construction, such as the drilling of an oil or gas well, includes a wellbore or borehole being drilled through a series of formations. Each formation, through which the well passes, must be sealed so as to avoid an undesirable passage of formation fluids, gases or materials out of the formation and into the borehole. Conventional well architecture includes cementing casings in the borehole to isolate or seal each formation. The casings prevent the collapse of the borehole wall and prevent the undesired inflow of fluids from the formation into the borehole.
In standard practice, each succeeding casing placed in the wellbore has an outside diameter significantly reduced in size when compared to the casing previously installed. The borehole is drilled in intervals whereby a casing, which is to be installed in a lower borehole interval, is lowered through a previously installed casing of an upper borehole interval and then cemented in the borehole. The purpose of the cement around the casing is to fix the casing in the well and to seal the borehole around the casing in order to prevent vertical flow of fluid alongside the casing towards other formation layers or even to the earth's surface.
If the cement seal is breached, due to high pressure in the formations and/or poor bonding in the cement for example, fluids (liquid or gas) may begin to migrate up the borehole. The fluids may flow into the annuli between previously installed casings and cause undesirable pressure differentials across the casings. The fluid gas may also flow into the annuli between the casings and other drilling or production tubular members that are disposed in the borehole. Some of the casings and other tubulars, such as the larger diameter casings, may not be rated to handle the unexpected pressure increases, which can result in the collapse or burst of a casing or tubular.
Therefore, there is a need for apparatus and methods to prevent wellbore casing or tubular failure due to unexpected downhole pressure changes.